CV-Down
GH-CVnII-1 *Union space based station *Type: Gate House *Kind: CaneII Design Gigamon *Size: 20,000 m *Armed, Shielded *SLAM DOOR enabled *SSS: Hevelius *Location: Canes Venatici II *UAC:CV-Down *Destination: CVnI *Transit time: 1.2 sec This gatehouse was completed in 5050 OTT . It is a locally designed version of a Gigamon type station. It isn located near the CANVENAONE gate in the Cane Veneatici II Dwarf Galaxy.The Gate house was established in direct result of the Alien Gate Network Act of 5040 OTT which states : >>> All gates will be rigged for the SLAM DOOR protocol meaning they can be destroyed at a moment’s notice. All gates will be guarded and all traffic through them monitored and if possible controlled (Gate House Program )<<< The Gate House main purpose is to guard the gate, control and monitor gate traffic. And of course to activate the SLAM DOOR protocol which means to destroy the gate. (For this purpose the gate is rigged for destruction and the gate carries four Gate destroyer torpedoes.) This station is under the auspice of the Union Border Guard and has a Union Army General commandant. There are 2000 Union Army Minute man Missle Boats stationed at the station. There are six Shiva Platforms and a Terran Terror Mine field. The station has a permanent compliment of 60,000 people.While the stations in the Dwarf galaxy technically need no Station Support Stations because there are Union Member societies present and there is a String of Stations connecting the Dwarf.The rule says there has to be a SSS, so there is one: SSS Hevelius. The Gate House is home to several business offices that do business in both dwarfs. There is a fleet of Gate Shuttles. CVnII-CVnI ..........| GT 3 | Gate name : CANVENAONE......| Gatehouse :CV-Down..|SSS:Hevelius 2 CVnII- While these Stations are connected to the Union in some fashion, it is concieveable that contact is lost. Due to war, closing or destruction of a Gate or any form of cathastrophic event McElligott deveoped the Station Support System contingency plan. It was approved by the Assembly . The gates were declared Highest strategic interest to the Union. Using the space salvage custom and this widely accepted practice, the Union is actually taking possession of these gates and has no problems denying access to others (Union Strongarm tactics). Core feature of taking possession is the establishment/construction of a Gatehouse. Gatehouses are the most heavy shielded, armored and armed constructs the Union ever devised. The first Gatehouses were based on Medimon and Gigamon space station. But now Gatehouses are purpose designed monsters of typical Union design : Huge, well defended and busy places. Gatehouses are often only the core of such an Union Gate installation, there might be DS Villages, additional ship docks, Army and or Navy installations, the nearest star system fortified and used as a Station Support system and of course the Xeno lab facilities investigating the gates itself. All Gatehouses are under the auspice of the Union Border Guard but may be assigned to Fleet, Army or even Space Force1 by Assembly decision. All Gatehouses have a Union hospital, space bus terminal and a post office. One of the features are the Data Drones that pass through the gates every hour (or as needed) There are usually Fighter wings, Destroyers or battle ships. Gatehouses are also often connected to Union Border Buoys, "Milestones" or sensor pods. Many of the gate approach vectors are mined and the mine fields can be activates or deactivated from the Gatehouses. All gatehouses have the ability to destroy the gate if needed. In this plan the nearest possible planet able to support life is colonized and developed into a self sustaining community that in case of such a contact loss or Station evacuation emergency provides the occupants of that station with an alternative and means of survival without Union Contact. These SSS (station support systems) recieve large stock piles of supplies and are developed to grow food and have sustaining industries. Category:Stations